


It's All In A Name

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Schmoop, Undercover, they have feelings okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jared thinks Jensen should take his name when they get married. Jensen disagrees.





	It's All In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted to post something schmoopy for Valentine’s day for those among you who like Valentine’s day, but then I realized they’d kill me if they knew, and since my wonderful betas ilikaicalie and masja_17 (many, many thanks!!!!) are already done, I decided to post this early and not risk getting murdered by my fictional characters.

 

 

It wasn’t often that Jared was home before Jensen. Jensen was the master of his own schedule and he usually planned his day in a way that he could spend a maximum amount of time with his workaholic boyfriend. He certainly didn’t pass up on a quiet evening on the couch.

Tonight, he’d stayed out longer though, because his second favorite bookstore had a new sales assistant, who was not only incredibly knowledgable in obscure LGBTQ fantasy, but who was pretty, and smart, and didn’t mind living on the wild side of life. Which meant she was perfect for Chad and Jensen had hung around to figure out if she was looking to date. She was. Chad owed him big time.

It also meant that Jared was already on the couch when he got home. The dogs didn’t come running to greet Jensen which meant that Sam was taking them on their evening walk. And that, in turn, meant that Jared wanted uninterrupted quality time with Jensen. And as much as Jensen loved the dogs, he certainly didn’t mind having Jared to himself.

“Hey, babe. Don’t tell me we have the house to ourselves.” Jensen pointedly shrugged out of his jacket and dropped his scarf.

Jared tracked his movements with a sharp grin. “We do. Welcome home, Mr. Padalecki.”

Jensen pulled a face. He’d considered this, how he should play this when it came up, but really, there was only one way.

“Yeah, about that. I’m not taking your name.”

Jared’s grin vanished.

“I trade on my name!” Jensen said exasperatedly. “I work with my name. Who robbed the Getty Museum? Jensen Campbell. Who stole Manet’s Still Life with Lilacs? Jensen Campbell. Who pulled off the New York Diamond Heist? Jensen Campbell! But Jensen Padalecki? He hasn't done anything.”

“Everybody knows you’re dating me.” Jared’s face was taut with resigned annoyance. “And they’ll know when you marry me. They'll know it's you.”

“Yeah, but it'll be different.” Jensen threw his hands up. “I'll be the thief who's married to you, not the thief who broke into Miami’s most secure high rise.”

Jared still didn't look happy, but Jensen could see the reluctant acceptance on his face. Jared couldn't help himself, had to bring up the name thing, but he'd accept Jensen’s reasoning. Maybe he’d even known this would be futile.

Jensen learned down to kiss him and thought that Jared really deserved Campbell's last secrets.

“I picked my name for a reason, you know. I want to keep it.”

Jared sighed. “Yeah, you still haven’t told me.”

“Yes, I have.”

Jared’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “You said you liked the soup.”

Jensen smiled. “Yeah.”

“Jensen.”

“We had a lot of Campbell soup when I was growing up.”

“Can you not joke about this for once?” Jared dragged a hand through his hair. “We’re getting fucking married, Jensen. Does that actually mean anything to you or did you propose just to placate me?”

Jensen pressed a finger to Jared’s lips, then climbed into his lap. “My mom couldn’t cook for shit and they turned off our heat more than once every winter, so my mom had this tiny camping heater and she’d make soup to feed us and keep us warm. We had a lot of other junk food too, but Campbell’s was a staple of our childhood.”

Of course, Jensen’s parents had never been poor. They’d never had their heat turned off. But sometimes, in winter, when his father was on a late shift, his mom opened a few cans of soup and kept the real dinner for later, until his father came home. Often it was too late for Jensen and his siblings. And he’d resented it like they weren’t worth a full meal.

Jared stayed silent. His eyes had gone soft and his thumbs rubbed soothing circles into Jensen’s hips.

“I hated it.” Jensen cleared his throat. “When I moved out and went to college, every time I saw one of those fucking cans it reminded me of my childhood. It reminded me that I was trailer park trash.”

Jared took Jensen’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “You were never trailer park trash, baby.”

Jensen drew a deep breath. The closer a lie was to the truth, the more convincing it was. He’d never told anyone how he’d picked the alias. But he wanted to, now.

“In college, I took an art history class. And there they were, the Campbell soup cans. Cheap food, reminders from my fucked up childhood, crappy food you can buy for a dollar in every supermarket, in every town. And Warhol turned them into fucking art. He transformed them, printed them first as they were, then in rainbow colors. They were still just fucking soup cans, but suddenly they were worth millions.”

“I see.”

“I can’t forget where I come from or how I was raised. And I don’t want to because it made me into the man I am today.” Jensen’s hands tightened on Jared’s shoulders and he couldn’t look away from his eyes, glinting ocean-blue dark in the soft light of the living room lamps. “But I don’t want to live my old life either.”

“You want to be you. With more color, more money, and a hot husband.” Jared’s mouth quirked up in a fond smile.

“Screw the money,” Jensen said hoarsely. “I just want the color and the hot husband.” Fuck. They needed to stop talking about this now.

“Alright, Mr. Campbell,” Jared said softly and kissed Jensen. “But you’re going to wear a ring.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but kissed Jared back. “People already know I’m yours.”

Jared growled and gripped Jensen tighter. “Still.”

“Fine. But I get to pick,” Jensen said.

“Bossy,” Jared said.

Jensen pushed Jared back into the couch. “You like it. And you’re going to wear one too, babe.”

Jared’s smile was sudden and wide, and Jensen shook his head at the devastating force of his dimples.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Jensen put a hand to Jared’s cheek and traced the disappearing dimple with his thumb. “You’re in an interesting mood.”

“It’s called contentment, sweetheart.” Jared grinned, tongue peeking out of his mouth and dimples reappearing. “You wanna take advantage of that?”

“Contentment, huh?” Jensen leaned down to kiss him, slow and soft, and Jared let him. He reached for Jared’s shirt and started opening the buttons and all Jared did was settle his hands on Jensen’s hips.

Jensen smiled into the kiss, then he pushed Jared to the side until he was lying stretched out on his back on the length of the couch. He pushed Jared’s shirt open, traced the line between his pecs. Then he put his palm flat on Jared’s chest, fingers spread over his heart.

“Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief). My ask box is always open.


End file.
